Kasey Krimson
Kasey Krimson - The Innovator Of Elimination Birth, Childhood, and Living the Dream Born Christopher Paul Thwaites, January 22, 1984, in Bradford, England. Resentment was felt toward him from the moment he entered this earth. The 22 hour labour he put his mother through, where she lost a pint and a half of blood and had to deliver him by emergency C-Section, nearly killed her. Chris was born of Christopher and Julie Ann Thwaites, a couple with a less than stable relationship. Almost two years later, Chris' brother was born, Jonathan David, December 20, 1985. During the brother's childhood, it became clear that the only people they could trust we're each other. When trouble followed either of them, it was common to see them deal with it side-by-side, as violence was all they had known since their birth. Since around 1990, the Thwaites boys became wrestling fans, and between them have an encyclopedic knowledge of the business, and many of its epic matches. In around '98, the two made a pact to break into the business they held so dear, no matter what the cost to their bodies, their minds or their lives. They showed an instant promise, and began being booked in matches up and down the length and breadth of the UK, developing a small fan base along the way. Their no-nonsense style earned them many critics, and their Tag-Team finisher, 'The Spinal Adjustment' (a double team Spinebuster & Neckbreaker) often featured to finish many of their matches. Then, they tried to go big time... The Beginnings Back in 2002, Kasey Krimson made his first full appearance as a solid pro e-wrestler when granted the opportunity by UKBill, to appear on GWO TV as a new superstar. Sure, Kasey Krimson, had competed in other federations, where he often featured as a Tag-Team competitor. His only championship prior to GWO was in a very small company called eWWF, where Krimson (then wrestling as Chris 'Twisted' Steel) captured Tag Team gold with then partner (and brother) Jonny 'Sex Appeal' Steel. The team of 'Twisted Steel & Sex Appeal' lasted only 2 weeks at the top of the company, and when they were finally defeated, Krimson walked away from eWWF, as it's corrupt backstage politics seem to gift victories to the very laziest of superstars. Krimson went through many indie promotions, who all seemed to favoritise certain superstars. Many people agree that you should push established talent over new-comers who may not be accepted by the fan-base, but Kasey was one of the hardest workers in many of these federations, but yet he still continued to be booked low-card, as the company put people over him constantly. Then in '02, a re-invigorated Krimson joined the GWO... The GWO - Gateway Wrestling Organisation UKBill was impressed with Kasey Krimson from the outset of his career, and the fact that Krimson was a team player certainly helped his acceptance within the company. Kasey took it upon himself to relaunch the vacated GWO Television Championship when, in his first night in the fed, he issued an open challenge to relaunch the division. A 6-man elimination free-for-all was the result, and with Kasey Krimson finally securing the deciding fall over Diamond Dogg, connecting with then-finisher 'The Krimson Arrow' (a front vertical suplex, lift up then drive opponent back to the canvas face first). This was however to prove to be the springboard for Kasey's GWO life, as he made several successful defences in the 3 weeks he held the strap. Then however, Kasey debuted his own twisted creation, the 'Krypt Of Krimson' steel cage match, a cage with weapons tied to the walls, and a manner of tables and ladders scattered outside the squared-circle. The objective was simple, pinfall or submission, anything goes. The match was a 3-way dance, with Krimson defending against GWO Legends Trainer Jim and Laura, the only two people brave enough to step into the ring with Krimson in his element. The match was a brutal affair, still regarded to this day in some circles as one of the most brutal matches ever seen on a GWO Pay-Per-View. Krimson nearly killed Laura when he hit his 'Krimson Arrow' off a ladder through two tables, and many attribute this to be the moment Laura was truly recognised as being truly hardcore, and broke free of the shackles facing many female wrestlers in the business. Trainer Jim eventually drilled Krimson with a modified 'Orange Bomb' to secure the first title in his dominant spell in GWO. Krimson was devastated... Then followed Krimson's attempts to once again taste championship gold at the highest level. He formed the team of 'The Untouchables' with Trent Larson, another brutal competitor, but they couldn't get past the team of 'Suicidal Tendencies', regarded as the Tag-Team legends of the GWO. He tried again with Jonny Vyper (his brother re-invented), and this time they packaged themselves as 'The Blood Brothers', but again, Jacobs & Andrews would prove to be the fly in the ointment for Krimson. UKBill left GWO for a short period, to focus on family issues and left Krimson as acting President. Power, it has been said, corrupted Kasey as he immediately changed the main event for the upcoming PPV, and placed himself in a GWO World Title Match. He was edged out, again by Trainer Jim, who now held both World and TV Championship gold. It is said that Kasey became disillusioned by this, as he was soon lured to the XWE, a new company started from a pocket of former GWO superstars, and Krimson went along for the ride. He burned many bridges at the end of his GWO career, trying to lure GWO athletes to XWE, and he and Bill almost came to blows before Kasey left. The XWE - Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment Kasey came to XWE looking for a new challenge, and he found one. Trying to launch the company purely off his own face value, he found that a number of contenders soon emerged for the first ever XWE World Heavyweight Championship tournament. Krimson made the final, and was placed in a match with MaskMan, a mysterious character whom kept the XWE fan base guessing as to his identity. Finally, Krimson was struck over the head with a baseball bat behind the referee's back, the Maskman revealed himself to in fact be Stinger, and placed Krimson in the 'Scorpion Death Lock'. The ref took one look at the unconscious Kasey and called for the bell. Championship gold evaded him again... Kasey then made a strong case for a rematch, and was booked into a Number 1 Contenders match with Chris Jericho, where Kasey stole the victory thanks to his feet being on the ropes. But, just as it seemed he would achieve his dream of World Title glory, XWE folded, Krimson still awaiting his title rematch. Kasey realised he couldn't just go walking back to GWO, and thus disappeared from the scene, many presumed he had died... The GWR - Global Wrestling Revolution Fast forward 10 years, and we find Kasey attempting to re-establish himself at the top of the industry by joining the GWR, and hoping to be able to finally achieve his dream of winning a World Heavyweight Championship at the highest level. 2012... The year the world was supposed to end now ushers in a new era... A new 'Era of Elimination...' Character Biography Wrestler Name: Kasey Krimson Height: 5'9" Weight: 175 lbs Age: 28 Hometown: The Depths Of Psychosis Alignment: Heel Wrestling Style: Technical Manager: N/A Entrance Theme: 'They Say' by Scars On Broadway Favourite Weapon: Singapore Cane Wrestler Image/Picture Base: '''Justin Credible '''Finisher: "Krimson Cataclysm" - Northern Lights Bomb (Scoop-slam style Brainbuster) Trademark Moves: "Krimson Distortion" - Dragon Clutch (Dragon Sleeper whilst sat on back, Camel Clutch style) "Krimson Arrow" - Top-Rope Diving Headbutt, Chris Benoit style 15 Frequently Used Moves: - European Uppercut - Short-Arm Clothesline - Super Kick - Yakuza Kick - Pendulum Backbreaker - Swinging Neckbreaker - Russian Leg Sweep - Bulldog Headlock - Snap Suplex - Belly-To-Back Suplex - Frankensteiner - Ace Crusher - Half Boston Crab - Top Rope Springboard Clothesline - Top Rope Elbow Drop Career highlights: Former GWO Television Champion (x1) Former Number 1 Contender XWE World Championship Former Number 1 Contender GWO World Championship Former Number 1 Contender GWO World Tag-Team Championship (w/Trent Larson) Allies Trent Larson (Former Tag-Team Partner, 'The Untouchables') Jonny Vyper (Former Tag-Team Partner, 'Blood Brothers', Real Life Brother) Rivals Laura Trainer Jim Category:Global Wrestling Revolution